


Imbroglio (January 23, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Three brothers, two chairs, one situation.Word of the Day: Imbroglioan acutely painful or embarrassing misunderstandinga circumstance or action that offends propriety or established moral conceptions or disgraces those associated with it: scandala violently confused or bitterly complicated altercation: embroilmentan intricate or complicated situation (as in a drama or novel)a confused mass





	Imbroglio (January 23, 2019)

“I get the feeling that I was not meant to walk in on this,” said Kix, standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised in that way only a medic can really pull off.

Jesse grinned that grin he wore when he wanted to get out of trouble, and waved. Of course, he and Hardcase were somehow tangled together with some chairs on the floor, with no conceivable way of having got there. Jesse’s arm was trapped and his attempt at waving ended up in the whole sorry pile just wiggling sadly.

Kix sighed. “Whatever happened, I don’t need to know. I’ll just go get the bolt cutters.”


End file.
